


Get Up Kanata

by RoxasleVentus



Category: Paradox Live (Albums)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: Kanata struggles to peel himself away from the comfort of the bedsheets, Nayuta has a plan to get his brother to shift his lazy ass.
Relationships: Yatonokami Kanata/Yatonokami Nayuta
Kudos: 5





	Get Up Kanata

**Author's Note:**

> !!WARNING!!  
> HEAVY INCEST/TWINCEST UP AHEAD, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT.  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Early mornings, in fact any mornings were a pain in the ass especially if you were a person who loved their sleep. The summer heat pooling in from the open window made the morning a lot more pleasant to greet, cool showers also another calming greeting to a hard morning getting out of bed. Kanata had found it particularly hard to drag himself out of bed to face the world, honestly the male had been snuggled up under the covers since waking up at eight o’clock, the clock displayed the time as ten o’clock now and Kanata hadn’t moved from the covers. Nayuta had gotten himself up around an hour or so ago to freshen up, he’d tried tugging the elder along with him but Kanata did not want to part from the comfort of the mattress he lay on. Usually he’d be cursing out the damn thing for being too uncomfortable to sleep on, but after a late night turning in he had welcomed it with open arms and now stubbornly refused to peel himself from it. 

Nayuta finally walked out of the bathroom with a towel draped around his shoulders scrubbing lightly at his hair “Kanata, you still haven’t moved yet?” he asked, walking his way over plonking himself down on the mattress. 

The elder groaned at the same time he sat himself up. It had become a sort of routine for him to take the job of drying Nayuta’s hair for him, not for any special reason it just became such a normal thing they did it automatically without thinking. Whenever the younger had wet hair Kanata always took it upon himself to dry it for him whether it be with a towel or a hairdryer when they had access to one, currently the hairdryer they did have broke the night before so they had to just make do with a towel and natural heat. 

“I’ve moved now” Kanata grumbled tiredly, he sounded as though he had barely gotten any sleep at all and he honestly felt like he hadn’t but that was self inflicted. 

Nayuta giggled to himself since he always found it funny when grumpy Kanata came around “should Nayu help his big brother wake up?” he questioned with a playful tilt of his head, a sparkle of mischief flashing within his eyes. 

A yawn broke free from a pair of thin lips, a hand coming up to try muffling the sound but to no avail “how do you plan on doing that?” Kanata asked in return, his mind still hazy so he failed to catch on to the playfulness to the younger’s words. It was only when he found himself suddenly pinned down on his back with the other straddling his waist with his thighs did he realise exactly what Nayuta had meant “Oh?” he hummed. 

Nayuta smirked “I might not be able to do most things without coming down with a fever, but this happens to be something I can do very well without needing to worry about that” he voiced softly, leaning down so their chests pressed together, their lips so close but not close enough to connect. 

Kanata suddenly felt a bit more awake now “alright then” he smirked in return, bucking his hips teasingly “though it will mean you’ll need to take another shower once we’re done” he told the younger who waved him off before finally closing the gap between them. Kanata immediately leaned into the action applying a little bit of pressure to it, Nayuta’s slightly chapped lips colliding with his own soft ones sent his stomach off doing rolls. The touch of a tongue brushed over his bottom lip, it seemed Nayuta wanted to take charge this time around and Kanata had no objections at all. 

Their kiss broke when oxygen became an issue, though it didn’t matter much to either of them since there were other things they could do instead. A pair of hands slipped under the fresh shirt the younger had dressed himself in after his shower, said item quickly removed along with his pants and boxers. Kanata only needed to bother with his boxers having gone to bed with just them on and that’s it, it made the whole undressing process a lot easier and the pair could get straight into the good stuff. All trace of fatigue had been completely washed away with every fibre of Nayuta he received, Kanata tugged his twin closer to him wrapping his legs around his waist “Nayu…” he mumbled. 

Nayuta allowed his hands to trace imaginary patterns over the entirety of the elder’s chest, taking hold of his nipples and giving them a few playful pinches before leaning down to take one into his mouth. His tongue swirled over the nub earning pleasured mewls from the other, said sounds only flued Nayuta and encouraged him to go further and further with his ministrations “Kanata…” he hummed out with his mouth pressed completely over the sensitive area. This continued for a little while longer before they felt more needed to be added, so a stray hand traced down identical pale skin until it came to a tight ring of muscle. A small gasp escaped Kanata “N- Nayu…” he murmured in a tone mixed with both lust and uncertainty, it had been a while since the last time he’d been on the receiving end so he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel the least bit nervous. 

“Shh I’ll be gentle, just try not to tense up okay” the short haired male spoke softly, applying gentle rubs over his hip. Kanata nodded and relaxed himself as much as he could, he took in some deep breaths while Nayuta worked on lathering his fingers up in a decent amount of his saliva. When all was ready a finger poked at the tight ring a few times teasing the owner before finally the digit pushed itself in, a gasp following almost immediately “Nayuta…” Kanata’s eyes screwed shut with his hands reaching out to hold onto the other. 

Nayuta hushed his twin making sure to keep his movements gentle, he paused his finger allowing time for the elder to adjust to the foreign body entering his own. After a little while he was given the okay to move again, Nayuta picked up a steady rhythmic pace slowly pulling his finger partway out only to push it back in, the finger curled against tight walls as if searching for something. When that something had been found Kanata let out a sharp gasp “aah!” he cried arching himself into his brother’s touch, he seeked out more of it. Liking the positive reaction a second finger let itself join, then a third soon after. Kanata squirmed unable to keep himself still even if he tried, hot burning pleasure rushed over him in harsh tidal waves threatening to pull him under and drown him in pure bliss. 

Fingers were later replaced with something much larger, something much more pleasurable, something that had Kanata screaming out Nayuta’s name over and over like a mantra. Pleading the younger to move faster he shifted their positions a bit so his knees were now hooked over slim shoulders. Nayuta moaned and whimpered his twin’s name, making his face at home against his shoulder to muffle the embarrassing sounds continuing to bubble up from the back of his throat. Thrusts became messy, whines grew louder, hands feverishly explored the deepest areas they could get to and Kanata shifted around so much Nayuta had to physically hold him still in fear of the elder hurting himself. 

“I… I’m gonna…” the longer haired teen panted out through heavy laboured breathing, his entire form covered in a thick layer of sweat. 

Nayuta whimpered “I… It’s okay Kanata… me too” he too panted just as heavily as his twin did, gripping at the sheets using them as a sort of anchor to keep him somewhat stable. 

Within moments the pair released themselves, Kanata’s ended up splattering all over their chests while Nayuta’s shot deep inside the tight heat clamped around his throbbing length. Their heavy breaths mingled together creating a symphony so plain to outsiders yet so welcoming and warm to them. Kanata grunted when a weight landed on top of him “I guess I’ll be taking that shower with you after all” he hummed humorously. Nayuta just chuckled “shower time with Kanata, one of my favourite times of the day” he grinned, giggling softly to himself. 

Small kisses were exchanged signalling the end as their excitement died down, Nayuta forced them both up eager to jump into the shower and have those nimble hands massaging shampoo into his short tasseled hair while hot water rained down over them. Kanata allowed it, looking forward to it just as much as Nayuta. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and kudos.  
> I'm gonna say it again, Happy Birthday Kanata and Nayuta!!!


End file.
